


源流衝動

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 衝動會毀掉一切，但他們之間已經沒有可供毀滅的東西了
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 5





	源流衝動

**Author's Note:**

> 古雷差點強姦了里歐，但里歐並不在意  
> 里古狀態下古雷難得做一次攻的ABO肉文，古雷A里歐O，除了肉以外什麼都沒有  
> 難得寫一次里歐受，可以玩很多很可愛的姿勢所以一直想寫寫看，但也應該就寫這麼一次了，畢竟里古才是主場

男性捉住少年手腕，強硬的手法讓皮膚留下鮮明的指印，吐息輕輕的搔過耳殼，里歐偏過頭卻不能阻止身體受到壓迫，肩胛骨緊貼著牆壁，手腕和後背疼得他差點罵出聲。里歐猜古雷的內分泌又因為熬夜而亂掉，現在整個人都意識不清，想必不用多少時間信息素就會開始在空氣中揮發，然後他會開始發情，明天的誰都下不了床。

「你會害我發情，離我遠一點。」紫眸用力的看著古雷，Omega肌肉量不高但他有的是辦法讓古雷鬆手。

「陪我一下。」拘束住他的男音聽起來穩定正常，所說的內容卻是十足不像他。

古雷側過頭用犬齒啃咬著頸側，被咬的里歐瞬間渾身發毛，狠狠的踹了那個被情慾沖昏頭的男人兩腳。

「古雷佛塞特你這個混！帳！」本來還打算溫柔一點讓古雷吃藥後滾去睡，結果這個動作惹得他完全沒心思冷靜處理，里歐邊揉著被掐痛的右手邊腹誹Alpha的易感期，暴走起來真的是麻煩得要命「要做的話給我去床上！」

氣沖沖的里歐拋下古雷走進房間翻箱倒櫃，抽出自從和他建立關係便再也沒用過的防咬器，畢竟平常他是插入的那個根本用不到，但剛剛的失控行為足夠讓他可以猜出古雷會有的後續行動，他只希望古雷能輕點。

黑色束縛卡著脖子，里歐嘖了一聲把鑰匙順手扔出窗外，消滅任何不該有的可能性。

他一踏出房門就被古雷捉著，里歐想今天晚餐大概是不用吃了，也不掙扎任古雷掐著他。

里歐被古雷抱著到床，他被扔進柔軟的被褥之中，即使吃痛的咬到舌頭男人的眼神也冷得恐怖，混濁的情慾和打量全塞進了赤眸中，不近人情的感覺不僅多出幾分，幾乎是要將人拆開不加咀嚼的吞下肚那般沉重。

里歐正警戒得要命古雷接下來的行動，身體卻熱得不像話，剛才的輕微觸碰就讓他發情，古雷身上馨烈的香橙氣味勾起所有不該有的思想，體內一直刻意放置不管的器官開始蠢蠢欲動，期待著甜美的發展。

面對逐漸竄上的暴走想法他真想古雷敲昏自己算了，或乾脆的互毆到脫力，即使他做好了技術上的準備，心理準備卻是一點都沒有。

突然間古雷就揍了上來，血腥味在嘴裡漫開，里歐在心裡起了殺意，要不是他有順著力道閃，那下打了八成送醫院。

「你有病啊！」

「你自己說要用力揍你的，讓你清醒點。」

「……」里歐覺得自己真要命，意識不清不曉得說了什麼。

古雷沒被那點小插曲壞了興致，男人扳著少年的臉親，漂亮的唇被吮到微微發紅，里歐小口小口喘著氣，又再度被親吻奪走呼吸。

比男人矮了不只一個頭的里歐得使力撐著腰才能迎合古雷，那股使人顛狂的香氣在古雷身側更加明顯，里歐聞得微微顫抖，缺氧的腦袋湧上一股酥麻的熱意。

古雷手段輕柔的抹掉兩人之間的銀絲放在里歐唇邊，讓他把不曉得是誰的唾液吞進腹裡。

半勃的陰莖被放在里歐眼前，不必多問里歐就知道古雷想要他做什麼。

「真希望你平常有這麼主動，平時我替你口交的時候你老是想推開我。」里歐向半勃的陰莖輕吹一口氣，挑釁意味濃厚，但說真的他實在沒自信應付一個易感期的Alpha，畢竟永遠都拿不準會發生什麼。

「你廢話真多。」

「廢話再多也會幫你做，別那麼急躁嘛。」

少年的嘴溫暖又濕熱，小口含不進全部只好把舌頭和手全部用上，軟舌滑過前端，刺激著最敏感的部位；普羅米亞帶走了一切強韌，只留下手指硬皮鮮明的觸感，四根白皙的手指撫過每道皺褶，混著稀稠的口水和前列腺液揉開，整根肉棒被舔得濕淋淋的。里歐嫌頭髮礙事撈到耳後，古雷能更清楚看見那張精緻的臉孔如何服務他。

沒有哪個男人看到這樣的畫面還硬不起來。

「你要先射一次還是直接插進來？」里歐看古雷硬了便明白的問，他們之間老是沒有共識，倒不如直接問來得爽快。

不同以往的異樣想法竄上心頭，古雷的手掌摸上了里歐的嘴，扯開薄薄的皮肉讓手指卡在齒列間，里歐的眼神有些納悶，當然更多的還是責怪，想罵古雷在亂搞些什麼，但舌頭和口腔都正被古雷扣住。

「嘴張開，牙齒收好。」那種語氣像是在馴服猛獸，試圖讓怪物變得乖巧又可愛。

里歐這時無比順從的符合了古雷的期望，半點挑釁的話都沒講。古雷開始能聞到酸苦的酒氣，他想大概是這個原因才讓里歐乖得恐怖，里歐真正動情時會變得寡言，至於順從則算意料之外，少年的信息素一向是實際上毫無酒精成分的酒味，每次被幹古雷都覺得自己泡在一筒紅酒裡，不會醉卻暈得要死。

古雷將陰莖往里歐嘴裡放，光前端就把少年的嘴塞了半滿，古雷掌握到里歐並不適合接下來行為的情報，卻是半點猶豫都沒有，將陰莖狠狠插入里歐的口腔，幾乎是碰到了最底。

瞬間的窒息讓里歐整個身子都頓了一下，準備掙扎的求生慾望硬全被古雷的一句話給抑住。

「不准吐出來。」語氣很重，帶有性興奮的命令句式不像平常冷到結霜的態度，讓里歐不合時宜的興奮起來，里歐想著就這麼縱容古雷一次，止住了把插在他嘴裡肉棒給咬斷的念頭。不舒服就不舒服吧，管他去的。

古雷給了里歐幾十秒做好心理準備，扶住頭顱的手掌穿進蓬鬆的金髮內，想排除梗住異物的喉嚨微微抽動著，撩撥得古雷想立刻開始抽動，終究還是忍到里歐沒那麼難受為止。

從耳殼到後腦都被大掌抓著，龜頭從上顎頂進喉嚨口，每下都穩穩地戳著脆弱嫣紅的口腔，古雷爽得發出嘆息。里歐小心的沒讓牙齒磕到。

他不算第一次幫古雷口交，不過古雷自願送上來還是第一次，被抓著頭深喉也是第一次。並非那麼習慣、以身材而言也不適合的少年實在很難受，被噎得眼眶發紅，光維持呼吸正常都有難度，卻因為濃厚的Alpha氣味而強烈的感到興奮，紫眸被生理性淚水蒙上一層霧氣，顯得鮮艷誘人。

古雷從來沒仔細看過里歐以往替他口交的臉，但很確定絕不是這種引人犯罪的淫蕩神情，看起來無可救藥的追求刺激、渴望能麻痺思考的歡樂，里歐身為Omega一面被完全攤在古雷面前。

里歐能感覺到陰莖在嘴裡脹大，腥羶的氣味從深處漫開，下腹難以抑止的騷動起來，無可救藥的渴望被精液填滿，尾椎像是有細小的電流在刺，身體的難受和感官上的興奮徹底分成兩邊。

「我要射了，能吞下去嗎？」

里歐才反應過來古雷的手法變得和緩，沒再猛力壓著頭幹時精液就灌入口腔，男人還算溫柔的射在舌面，只有些許不受控制流進喉嚨嗆得他滿臉通紅。里歐略顯狼狽的吞下精液，把剛才不受控制流下的口水與白沫從嘴邊抹入口內，然後吞下。

「你會下地獄的，你這混帳。」

「反正我的罪行不差噎死你這條。」古雷對狠盯著他的丁香色眼瞳輕描淡寫，儘管那凌厲得足以把惡人殺死上百遍，信息素卻散發著毫無說服力的淡淡甜味，完全就是在引誘Alpha的味道。

和古雷同樣渾身發熱的里歐把長褲蹬掉，兩手伸進黑色底褲側邊，拉住布料緩緩下移，股間飽含水分的部分發出細小的水聲，整個畫面顯得色情淫糜。里歐側眼瞟了古雷，故意得毫無悔改之意，完全就是做給他看的。

里歐兩腿對著古雷張開，指尖刺進濕潤的穴口，輕鬆的再放入第二根手指，古雷能清楚看見粉色的嫩肉露出，稀稠的體液隨著動作發出聲響，聽在古雷耳裡是最糟糕的刺激。里歐滿手都是透明黏液，他隨意的把它抹在潔白的床單上，一副已經準備好的樣子。

古雷湊近里歐，身體卡在里歐兩腿之間，他在耳邊輕聲呢喃「你還是處女嗎？」手臂穿過窄小的身板在床頭木架上翻來覆去。看上去像親暱擁著里歐。

「你問什麼爛問題？」里歐用腳踹了古雷的後背，不曉得那人在搞什麼鬼，他想古雷不可能有處女情節，就算他真的是處女對古雷來說八成也沒差。

古雷沒特別回答里歐，忙著翻動藥品查看標籤。

找到了。他就記得他當初有留一罐開發完的樣品，搬家時還想說要不要丟掉，這次倒是可能派上用場。

「避孕的。」古雷輕晃手中的玻璃瓶，喂了一顆給里歐。

「你想插進我的生殖腔？」

「預防萬一而已。」古雷淡漠的接著剛才的話題說「我只是想說不論你有沒有經驗我都不會對你溫柔一點。」

古雷輕鬆的把里歐背朝上壓在床上，沒多說便插了進去，男人的粗暴對待扯出少年吃痛的哼聲，里歐連說了一整串不堪入耳的髒話，全是瘋狂燃燒者時期學來的，坎羅和梅斯沒多教點下流話，里歐倒是學進不少髒話。

「你倒是早點說啊！」里歐兩眼帶著淚花，粗重起來的呼吸想緩和襲上的劇痛，被他抓皺的床單白得刺目，跟現在插他那混蛋的舊制服同個顏色，里歐看了就來氣真想一刀捅死古雷。

「放鬆一點。」古雷抓著里歐的腰幅度極小的動起來。

心情被弄得極糟的里歐被這麼一搞更不爽，但奈何不了Omega過於強大的適應能力，身體幾乎是自動起了反應。

身體渴求的快感和撕裂的疼痛攪和在一塊，兩邊都並非能抵銷的事物，被夾在極端之間的感官不斷重複癱瘓和甦醒的迴圈，里歐被弄得根本沒力氣發脾氣，最多就是被蹂躪後無意義的短音。

古雷看里歐適應良好便任憑自己心意的操幹起來，依然沒忘了扣死里歐的關節，就算里歐看起來毫無抵抗的意思也一樣，他一向很小心。

皮膚起了一層薄薄的緋紅，隨著古雷每次抽插都變得更加濃艷，給身下呻吟的少年錦上添花，古雷細細的觀察里歐的反應，稍微變換過角度的戳刺引起里歐一陣顫慄，黏滑柔軟的肉壁力道恰巧地收緊差點讓古雷直接繳械。

烈酒嗆人的味道一股腦炸了開來，轉而言之就是里歐興奮到了極點，被激烈刺激到嗅覺的古雷有了該往哪進攻的經驗便不怎麼好心的巧妙避開，有一下沒一下的輾著敏感點。

里歐感覺自己熱得快熔化了，整片意識化成一灘混沌，酥麻的飽脹感在後穴進進出出，就是一直期待的高潮被刻意忽略過去。

「古、雷……給、我、退出去……現在……」里歐咬牙切齒的說，這個姿態實在太過於弱勢他頂多就動動手指，想做什麼都得先徵詢古雷意見。

「什麼事？」古雷很尊重身下人意願的退了開來，反正不管有多少要求里歐都不可能突然停下。

「坐好。」

喘著氣的里歐撥開汗濕的瀏海，抬起軟得和果凍有得比的腿，黏糊水液沿著腿根爭先恐後地向下流，將股間染得一片水光淋漓，里歐雙手攀上古雷的肩好方便支撐起自己，直接往高高翹起的陰莖上坐，巨物以剛才完全不同的角度撐開肉壁，里歐才到一半速度就緩下來，一直看著的古雷受不了便用力壓下里歐的身體，短暫空虛下來的後穴再度被填滿，古雷肩膀被激動的里歐用力掐出指印。

短暫的失神後里歐自行在古雷身上律動著，讓每下都撞在前列腺上補足古雷蓄意不去服務的部分，從嘴邊溢出的呻吟變得又軟又甜，一抖一抖的陰莖貼著古雷腹部留下濕痕。

古雷不怎麼有餘裕的和里歐唇齒相交，痙攣著的內壁在抽出時總會緊咬著，以滿足射精慾望而言這樣就夠了，但他真想再把里歐推進被褥之間壓著操，最好是能讓高傲少年哭出來的程度。

里歐仰了仰頭古雷便湊上去親他。暫時把雜七雜八的想法拋諸腦後。兩人像是在啃咬對方那樣，牙齒和唇互相碰撞，口腔內的軟肉被輕輕地舔舐過去，古雷將里歐的薄唇吮到微微發紅，香橙鮮活的氣味竄入口腔，里歐露出了恍神的表情，射出的精液濺在光滑的小腹上。

古雷將里歐放倒在床上掐住了單薄的腳踝，少年被折磨得發紅的私密處一覽無遺，乳白色汁液和汗水互相混合在一起，這個姿勢能完全窺見嬌小的身體將巨物吞入腹中。

「等……嗚呃——！」慾望紓解過後清明許多的里歐發現腿硬生生被打到全開，他正想抗議就讓古雷的進犯給抑住，那些打碎了的字詞全給吞進了腹中。

尚在不應期的里歐實在不是很舒服，他也累得不想再勃起了，他可是上完整天班連晚餐都沒吃就要來奉陪古雷的易感期，他哪天一定會被這男人給逼瘋。

「不等，我還沒射，而且你還是夾的很緊不是嗎。」古雷挑眉，光問里歐的身體可是半點不願意都沒有。

「可惡……嗯……」身體貪婪顫著肉壁渴求極上的歡愉，里歐光今天就好幾度體會到Omega要有多任性就有多任性。

少年的肢體就像外表一樣柔軟，腰身沒有任何支撐物懸空依然輕鬆自在，就是身上半點贅肉都抓不出來，例如古雷現在正抓著得那隻腳踝更脆弱得好像隨意一掐就會碎開。仔細看著里歐的臉就能發現淺淺的淚痕還留在臉上，睫毛被凝結成一簇簇，現在的模樣抽去了所有銳利的邊角，把年少的前放浪者首領裝點得毫無凶氣。

才剛射過精的身體比里歐的腦袋更快做出了反應，對於古雷的侵略欣然接受，濕熱的軟穴緊密纏上肉棒，接著又被猛力的拓開，里歐聽著響亮的水聲再度勃起，古雷直接射在裡面時又輕微高潮了一次。

古雷發洩完後並沒有多安分，摸著里歐全身上下稍微有點豐滿的屁股，手指探進鬆軟的後穴摸著，里歐想說大不了明天沒辦法上班放棄所有的抵抗，操著喊啞的嗓子叫古雷給他倒杯水。

他對古雷想做什麼還真是猜都不想猜，反正無論如何都不可能是好心的幫他清理，但當古雷摸上他的生殖孔時候他差點把床頭櫃的玻璃水壺都送到那人臉上，用滿臉驚恐回應古雷討人厭的作為。

「看到你這表情我覺得停手都算滿值得的。」里歐手中玻璃杯僅存的一些水淋了古雷滿臉，從里歐後穴抽出的手指帶出半透明混合了白濁的水液，濕淋淋的古雷嘴角勾起一抹冷笑。

里歐看了就曉得古雷不打算停手，說實話生殖孔被人家摸了他也不能就這樣放過他，放過了就是Omega之恥，他們兩個人中一定要有一個死在床上，雖然對他半點好處都沒有至少能爽到。

「你確定不會懷孕？」說到底里歐還是不想懷眼前個性極糟的男人的孩子。

「當然，那款藥可是我親自參與開發的。」古雷露出不屑的表情，好像在說里歐怎麼問了蠢問題。

里歐把倦意扔去一旁，扶起慵懶臥在枕上的身體直視古雷，紫眸被強烈的征服慾給渲染閃著點點火光。兩人如同吸引的行星距離逐漸縮短，直到能互相望見被慾望染得汙濁的眼瞳。

古雷待他從來都不溫柔，就跟他待古雷不溫柔一樣，本來就是零的好感用不著消磨，讓他們在對方面前總是全憑喜好活著，任性的用本能撕咬對方。

肉刃狠狠的撐開生殖道，滿溢的痠脹感瞬間蔓延全身，異物和窄小完好的通道完全不合，滿足過頭的里歐微微顫著身體，他完全沒有剛才那樣的閒情逸致擴張它，也就任憑古雷隨便插進來，根本沒想過事態的走向會變得如何。

里歐心裡暗喊著糟糕邊弓著身射在古雷身上，剪得漂亮的指甲在肌肉飽滿的背上留下一條條紅痕。

古雷本來想調侃里歐幾句，但他的情況也稱不上有餘裕，內壁緊緻的覆住陰莖前端，夾帶水液包裹柱身收縮著，和他主人不同滿心渴望精液，期望能完整發揮自己的功用。古雷轉而像是要報復里歐給的疼痛那樣印下齒痕，力道重得形成傷口，微微泛著血光。

里歐痛的哀號一聲，滿眼淚光的看向犯人，顯然無聲的抗議沒什麼效用，腰和肩接連被細心的抹上瘀青和傷口，腫脹的熱痛與下身的快感相乘里歐只能難得嗚咽著配合扭腰。

里歐搞不清楚自己究竟射過幾次，生殖道一再被拓開的感覺倒是忘不了，痛過了制限就是極樂，剛感到空虛立即就被填滿，重複好幾十遍只能選擇放棄掉與意識苦苦掙扎，巨物似乎先行射在裡面，抽出些許再撞入時總有混和各種放蕩的體液留在床鋪上，他身下一片狼藉的床單足以證明他們間有多荒唐。

古雷一直聽著里歐斷斷續續叫著自己的名字高潮，里歐明瞭其它的話古雷不會聽也聽不清，相隨於少年身上的盡是酒、精液、血氣這類實在稱不上好聞的氣味，卻起了十足的催情作用，顯得他可口無比。

手掌滑過並非性感帶的腹部時里歐驚醒那樣跳了一下，淚珠依然順著重力落過頰面，古雷看得有點尷尬，覺得自己好像正在欺負未成年的小男生，明明眼前這傢伙根本過了未成年很久。

「這裡有什麼嗎？值得你比被我幹更擔心。」

「什麼都沒有。」里歐的聲音比剛才更加嘶啞，甚至帶了未消退的哭腔，Alpha的精液量很多，現在他腹裡裝的全是古雷．佛塞特的精液，那隻手擠壓肌肉讓精液和肉棒攪成奇異的觸感，僅此而已。

既然他否定那就真的什麼都沒有，他們之間很難有說不出口的話，畢竟沒有任何情緒可以供他們在乎對方的感受。

「被我射滿那麼開心？」古雷稍微猜到了一點。

「閉嘴。」

里歐勾住古雷的脖子，閉起眼去吻他，沒有侵入和攻擊，頂多就在換氣時分開再結合，和下身粗暴的動作相比顯得溫柔，但他們從未產生成為對方戀人的錯覺。

當天早上他們都以簡單粗暴的方式體驗到何謂縱慾過度。

里歐和古雷擠在洗臉台前對罵，不出拳的原因是肌肉痠痛，一個仗著還年輕把自己折磨得渾身上下都是咬痕和傷口，他在古雷咬他時半點阻止的念頭都沒有，一個忘了自己的歲數和年輕的小夥子一路廝混到午夜，沒被鍛鍊過多少遍的肌肉正隱隱發酸。

「好累……」里歐嘴裡還含著牙刷，他一點都不想去處理自己屁股裡的東西，就算那東西沿著大腿一路滴也一樣，他們昨天晚上似乎都累癱了直接睡著，斷片的記憶讓他對他們怎麼結束的毫無想法。

「我不行了。」

古雷漱完口拋下牙刷撈起里歐，讓里歐在進浴室前打電話去換班，把他整個人洗乾淨後帶上床睡回去。

換個房間睡的兩人一路安詳的睡到下午。


End file.
